rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragoon's Dilemma
Event Period: 12 AM Nov. 8th, 2014 - 9 PM Nov. 15th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: Story The dragoon Forte has a request: help her raise a homunculus named Miriam. Together with Clarke, the researcher who first discovered Miriam, you seek an artifact with the power to unleash her true potential: the Beacon of Truth How to Play Defeat bosses to get items! Use Items to train Miriam! Some items enhance ATK, others DEF! The more you use, the better she gets! Cards awarded after the event! Rank on top of your grouping every day for a legend CP Claim Ticket! New Features ;Convert Training Items :It is now possible to convert attack tomes to defense tomes :and vice versa. 10 tomes of one kind convert to 1 tome of :another kind. ;Raid Boss Attack Indicator :The raid boss list will now indicate which raid bosses you :are currently attacking. ;Fatal Attacks :New fatal attacks enable you to defeat raid bosses with a :single tap. Tap the Fatal button to automatically use all the :holy powder needed to defeat the boss. ;Training Cards Featured in Archive :After the event, the archive will e updated with the cards :for all the characters you've trained. :For example, if you had a first-form demons Miriam, a :second-form demons Miriam, and a second-form gods :Miriam, three cards will be added to your archive. Miriam *Train Miriam using the tomes and spheres that raid bosses drop when defeated. *Users who train Miriam a lot will get a special Legend card at the end of the event. Users who didn't will still get a significantly weaker SS Rare card, but it won't be as good. Miriam's exact stats, alignment, and evolution depend on the type and number of items used in training. Daily Event Bonus Elixir and Precious Rocks are available for free on the event screen once every 24 hours. *One Elixir recovers 1 AP during the event. *'Precious Rocks' can be exchanged for rewards. On the Dragoon's Dilemma page, select the Rewards tab, then tap the Exchange Jewels button. Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Visit the main Secrets of the Wood screen during the event to get a free High Rare event card. Three more copies are available in the quest; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! |Evolves to => | |} Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declare to get 2 personal ultimate powders, which let you hit raid bosses with 16 times the damage damage of a 1-AP attack. Claim them from your Presents after the event starts You can change the personal ultimate powders into holy powder (personal) whenever you want. If the event preview gets enough likes and shares on facebook you'll get even more personal ultimate powder when the event starts. Cards with Current Event skills Cards Available Through Questing | | |- | | | |} Rewards Reward Cards | | |- style="vertical-align:top;" | | |} Exchange Jewels Precious Rocks / Exalted Sapphire Box 1 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} ;Refill Condition :Draw Liselotte Box 2 Box 3 Box 4+ Daily Ranking Rewards Bracket B Bracket A Bracket AA Notes: *Daily rankings are calculated from 12 AM to 1 AM (ET). *Ranking Shards that you collect then won't count toward daily rankings. *The requirements above are daily totals, not overall totals. Category:Events